My Heart Bleeds for You
by DesperatelyInLoveWithYou
Summary: Harry's Mate, Hermione, mistreats him. Because of her neglect Harry almost dies. A Spirit intervenes, will Severus be able to save him or will he treat Harry worse than Hermione ever did? This contains one-sided Harry/Hermione. Soon this fic will become Snarry. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. 's characters or settings. I'm just playing in her world.

Warning: This Chapter has Harry/Hermione in it but this fic will soon be Snarry. If you don't like don't read.

Chapter 1

"Come on Harry! It's time to go to Hermione's house!" Ron Weasley shouted as he ran up the stairs to the room Harry shared with Ron at the Burrow.

Fifteen year old Harry Potter sighed heavily and struggled to pick up his trunk as Ron bounded into the room.

"Hurry up, Harry! What's taking so long?" Ron took in the sight of his small friend struggling to lift his heavy trunk and rushed to assist so as not to reach late at the Grangers' and make a bad first impression on his fiance's family.

Harry and Ron made their way to the living room in silence and was greeted by the sight of Ron's entire family. Mrs. Weasley beamed with pride at her last son. Harry swallowed his sorrow at losing his mate and pasted a fake grin on his face. Hermione was so happy, there was little Harry could do for her anymore. As the submissive creature that he was, he was bound to obey his mate's commands. His mate wanted to be with Ron, and Harry could do nothing but watch from the sidelines and ache as his life-force was diminished every time she embraced another man, each time she was unfaithful.

After almost being squeezed to death by Mrs. Weasley's enthusiastic hug Harry took the floo first to Hermione's house. He was met with a face full of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione..." Harry sighed happily. His Creature absorbing the affection in her touch and the scent of his mate, hoping to be able to sustain himself for awhile on the warmth of a hug alone.

Hermione flung herself away from him as if she had been burnt. Harry's hands reached to her of it's own accord, longing clear in his eyes.

Someone cleared their throat and broke Harry's trance. Harry shook his head to clear his clouded mind.

Hermione's attention had already returned to the fireplace, expecting it to flare green any second. Harry wiped his face into a blank expression and turned to inspect the room they had arrived in. Hermione's living room was larger than the Dursley's by tenfold. It was painted a calming yellow so light it was almost cream, there was a large sofa in front of the fireplace surrounded by armchairs. Harry's perusal of the room stopped there as Hermione's family caught his eye.

They were seated in the aforementioned couches. A tall well built man with peppered brown hair and honey brown eyes with a stern look on his face sat next to a medium height woman with blue eyes, bushy, brown hair like Hermione and a brilliant smile on her face. Harry assumed that these were Hermione's parents as she neglected to introduce him to them.

On the armchair to the right of the sofa sat a pregnant woman who looked to be in her late twenties and had dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a kind smile on her lips. While on the left side of the sofa a man who seemed to be in his early thirties sat with a small frown on his face and light green eyes. Harry didn't know them. No one was looking at him.

A sliver of pain pushed through Harry's heart. Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that she was occupied with dusting soot off of Ron's robe. Harry sighed quietly and moved to stand to the side, out of the way of his mate and her fiance as they moved forward to the empty sofa across from Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Ron this is my dad, Jake Granger and my mom, Jane Granger...mom, dad this is Ron, my fiance."

Harry flinched and thanked Merlin that nobody was watching him, their attention was riveted on the redhead.

"Hi." Ron waved at them. Mrs. Granger's smile diminished slightly and a frown made its way onto Mr. Granger's face. Hermione continued with her introduction.

"This is my Aunt Lizzie and my Uncle Richie." Ron nodded to them. Lizzie smiled at him in a welcoming gesture while Richie's expression turned cold.

Harry shook his head slightly at the rudeness of his best friend. The movement caught the attention of Hermione's mother.

"Who's your friend, Hermione?" She asked quietly.

Hermione turned around and glared at Harry for taking the attention away from her fiance. Inwardly, Harry curled into a corner and sobbed at the clear disapproval in his mate's eyes. Outwardly, Harry expression was blank of any emotions as he waited for Hermione to introduce him.

"This is Harry Potter, our best friend." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Harry bowed respectfully and stepped forward to greet his mate's relatives.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Granger." Harry shook his hand firmly. "Mrs. Granger." Harry brought her hand to his lips and ghosted a kiss over the back of it. He repeated this process with the other adults and stepped back to be at his mate's side.

Hermione stared angrily at him and ordered in an imitation of a gentle voice. "Why don't you go and unpack Harry? The others will be here soon."

Harry nodded in acceptance of his task. "Of course, Hermione. Excuse me." he said to Hermione's relatives. Harry was shown to his room by a maid.

When he was finished unpacking his clothes Harry decided to take a bath. His mate wouldn't want him to be dirty after all. Grinning at the thought of how pleased his mate would be with him, he went in search of the bathroom.

Half an hour later:

Harry toweled his hair dry and returned to the Grangers' living room. It was deserted. Harry frowned.

"Hermione?" Harry called out. There was no answer. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his mate's scent. He followed the trail to the back garden.

It was beautiful; different varieties of flowers grew in concentric circles with paths cutting to the center where a long picnic table lay under the branches of an oak tree. But Harry had eyes only for his mate. To him his mate was more precious than all the beautiful things in the universe.

The table was in total chaos, the noise of Ron's babbling was overwhelming. Harry approached silently. There were several new faces around the table, Harry didn't recognize any of them. Harry remembered that Hermione had said that her parents were hosting the Annual Summer Family Vacation.

"Harry! What took you so long?!" Hermione scolded. Harry cringed inwardly.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Of course we were Harry!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I will not keep you waiting again." Harry said as a shock of pain went through his body at making his mate unhappy. Harry concentrated on keeping his distress from appearing on his face.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Well, sit down and I'll introduce you to my family."

Harry sat in a vacant chair near Hermione's mother and father and turned his attention to the unfamiliar faces.

"Harry, these are my cousins; Gemma, Chris and Rachel." Gemma was a tall, strawberry blonde with blue eyes, Chris was a medium sized, medium built guy with short black hair and mischievous looking blue eyes, while Rachel was a short, black-haired girl with brown eyes.

Everyone smiled and greeted Harry. He nodded his greeting with a happy grin on his face.

Harry served himself some chocolate cake and watched quietly as everyone resumed conversation. Ron hadn't looked up throughout the entire introduction and was busy gobbling down the pastries as fast as he could.

Hermione's mother glanced over at Ron in disgust then leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Gemma, Chris and Rachel are magical too, Harry. There is no need to be secretive about magic in this house."

"Thank you for informing me, Jane." Harry smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"So, tell us Hermione, when did you first meet your fiance?" Chris asked curiously.

"I met Ron in my first year at Hogwarts Chris, he saved me from a Troll!" Hermione boasted.

Harry looked up sharply at Hermione's omitting of his name in her rescue. He had after all, jumped onto the back of the fully grown mountain Troll to save her. Hermione prattled on about 'Ron's adventures' at Hogwarts completely oblivious to the hurt stare Harry was sending her way.

This did not go unnoticed by Hermione's mother.

Harry had tears in his eyes, a knife of pain was stabbing into his heart. His mate was ashamed of him. She refused to mention his part in any aspect of her life. Harry turned his gaze to his plate, took a bite of his cake and attempted to keep his tears from falling. The cake tasted like sawdust in his mouth.

Mrs. Granger exchanged bemused glances with Mr. Granger and further down the table Gemma and Rachel raised eyebrows. Chris continued the conversation with Hermione, Lizzie looked at Harry concernedly while her husband looked at Ron's eating habits in disgust.

Harry didn't take note of any of this, as deep in thought as he was about his mate's disappointment in him.

"So, Hermione, what about Harry? How did you meet him?" Gemma asked curiously.

"Oh,Harry was with Ron too, when he saved me from the Troll."

Harry perked his head up at being worthy of being mentioned by his mate and a tiny smile crossed his features which then promptly vanished as Hermione went on to talk about Ron. Harry sighed, at least he was important enough to his mate to be mentioned once during her conversation. It was probably all he could expect from his unfaithful mate.

"So Hermione, when is the wedding?" A voice broke into his thoughts.

Harry looked up slowly and stared at Hermione and Ron intently. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's hand and squeezed it slightly. Her boyfriend finally detached himself from the food to look at her in annoyance. "What?" He asked rudely.

"We were thinking at the end of summer."

Harry's gasp of pain was covered by the sound of the frenzied planning that the females were suddenly engaging in. Hermione beamed at Ron happily and kissed his cheek.

Harry felt nauseous and lightheaded. He stood slowly and the table fell silent as everyone turned to look at him curiously.

"May I please be excused?" Harry asked Hermione's parents politely.

"Of course, Harry." Mrs. Granger answered while Mr. Granger nodded. "Are you alright dear?" She asked concernedly.

"My head hurts, I'm just going to have a lie down." Harry explained, glancing at Hermione to see that she was happily talking to Ron about wanting to see Cherry Blossoms. Pleased that his mate would not be upset at his absence Harry turned back to Mrs. Granger.

"Alright, dear. Please let me know if it worsens okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry bowed slightly. "Excuse me."Harry turned and headed into the house, remembering his mate's unhappiness at never having seen a Cherry Blossom before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers. I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I couldn't seem to think of anything to write after a while so I cut this chapter short. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Hope you like this one, and don't worry the Snarry will come hopefully by the next 2 chapters.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and I wish I owned Severus Snape! ;)**

**Okay enough rambling, on with the story.**

Chapter 2

*Harry's dream*

_Harry sat in Dumbledore's office with black cat ears and a tail. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, who sat behind his desk, with tearful eyes. _

_"What's happening to me?" He asked quietly. _

_"Harry your father was a descendant of the cait sith and human couple. You are a cait sith hybrid. I think it would be easier if you read the letter your father left for you." Dumbledore reached into his drawer and pulled out an emerald green envelope. _

_Harry read the letter. Certain words became bold and popped out of the letter._

_**Cait sith hybrids are always submissive...You must follow the orders of your mate or face dire consequences...If the bond is not consummated or your mate has a tryst with someone else, no one knows what the punishment will be, it is different for each cait sith hybrid...Harry, your main concern will become the happiness of your mate, you will become powerless again the will of your mate...My son do not fight this...it is the way it is meant to be...I pray that your mate is compassionate for if he/she is inconsiderate they may seriously harm you unintentionally...Best of luck Harry, may you lead a life of happiness with your destined mate...P.S. We will always love you.**_

_The words leaped of the page and swirled around Harry in a beautiful arc. They spun around and around until Harry was dizzy and the surroundings were blurred out of existence. The golden chain of words broke with a bell-like chime and sparks flew everywhere. _

_A human shaped form appeared in front of him, it became clearer with every passing second. Hermione..._

_She was walking away from him, Harry ran to catch up with her but she seemed to get further away the faster he ran. Hermione...Harry tried to call out to her but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Harry looked around only to find that Hermione had disappeared. He was completely alone in a strange darkness that pressed in on him from all sides. Harry panicked. He tried to call for help and discovered that his tongue was free of it's restraint. _

_"Hermione..." his voice echoed in the darkness and he felt as if an invisible force was closing in around him, suffocating him until he could only gasp desperately for air between his pained sobs._

_"Hermione!"_

_*End of dream*_

"Hermione!" Harry screamed in agony.

"I'm scared, Hermione. Where are you?"

Harry sat in the darkness waiting for his mate to come to him. Each moment he could feel his energy slipping away.

Harry took a deep breath and became aware of the furry appendages attached to his head and the tail wrapped tightly around his mid drift.

Harry decided to leave them out just this once because he liked having them unconcealed, it gave him a wonderful sense of freedom. His mate, however, was disgusted with him. She didn't want anyone to see what a freak he was.

***************************SSHP******************* *******

In the hallway, Hermione's Aunt Lizzie froze at the sound of Hermione's name.

***************************SSHP******************* ********

When it became apparent that his mate was not coming to him. Harry sighed in resignation and untangled himself from the sheets. If she would not come to him then he would have to go to her. His mate's touch was necessary for his survival; the last time she had refused to touch him for two days. He'd almost died. Even now, as he made his way to her room he could feel his energy slipping away. Just like in his nightmare.

Harry sagged against the wall beside the door to Hermione's room and raised his hand slowly to knock softly on the aforementioned door.

He waited a few minutes before knocking again. Hermione knew it was him, no one else ever knocked on her door, but she always made him wait. It was one of the Games she played with him.

"Mione." he called weakly. Harry could feel the heavy weight of his tail, his ears wouldn't move he was so close exhausted. She was toying with him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mione." he whimpered. The door was suddenly wrenched open and the warm hand of his mate connected with his cheek.

Whack! Crack!

The sounds resounded throughout the corridor.

Harry's cheek stung and the side of his skull ached from where it had banged against the wall but Harry reached out to his mate.

Whack! Hermione slapped his other cheek.

"How dare you come to my room so late at night?! I should call Ron again, maybe the beating last time didn't get through your thick skull!" She looked as if fire was about to flare out of her ears.

"Please, 'Mione...I Love You." Harry reached for her again; this was another one of her Games. She let him embrace her and she bellowed in his ear.

"I Hate You!"

Harry's heart clenched painfully but at the same time he began to feel stronger as he breathed in her scent and basked in the warmth of her skin. Normally, his mate's affection would allow him to survive more than a day without her touch, however, his mate obviously lacked this sentiment and Harry greedily took whatever she offered him. A few minutes later, she pushed him away roughly.

"Now, get out of here! Before someone sees you."

"Can I keep my ears and tail out, 'Mione? Mrs. Granger said that there was no need to hide magic in this house. Please?"

"No, keep them hidden. You don't want to embarrass me, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, 'Mione. Only, they feel free and comfortable when they're out. It hurts when I hide them for long periods of time. Please, Mione."

"I said, no! And don't talk back to me!"

Harry's cheek burned with the sting of her lash.

"Yes, sorry 'Mione." Harry whispered, his ears drooping again.

"Now go back to your rooms! And don't disobey me again!" Hermione ordered.

"Yes, 'Mione."

The door slammed in his face and Harry went to his room down the hall.

Just as he passed into a beam of moonlight, Harry heard a noise. Harry froze.

His ears twitched and swiveled to catch any other sounds. He squinted into the darkness.

*Gasp* It's already began, my Sight is fading! Harry thought.

His eyes which could normally see great distances even at night, were struggling to take in the shapes of the objects in the corridor.

When he could detect no movement after a few moments he walked to his door and slipped quietly inside.

Next Morning:

The wonderful smell of pancakes, toast, eggs and bacon greeted the residents of the Granger household. Various members of the family drifted into the kitchen at the same time.

"Good Morning!" Harry greeted cheerfully as Lizzie and Ron took a seat at the dining table. He set a plate full of breakfast in front of Ron and turned to Lizzie apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you'd like to eat..."

"Just some dry toast for me dear. The baby doesn't like anything heavy for breakfast."

"'K." Harry hurried to get her toast while she stared curiously at the now tail-less boy, the cat-ears were gone as well.

**TBC**

**Please Review and if you guys have any ideas on what I should put in the next chapter please share them, I have no clue due to my little mental block. I'll get the next chapter up by Next week Monday. Hopefully. -Des**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely reviewers. Thank you so much for your encouragement and support. Thank you for the suggestions: loli-ophelia-potter, lil joker 1989, and Guest. I took them all into consideration. -Des**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Severus, why can't you belong to me?**

_Italics is thoughts_

Okay, here it is:

Chapter 3

Harry finally sat to eat his meager breakfast after serving the entire household amid the complaints from Hermione. She claimed that the food was too salty and some of it was burnt.

"We'll be leaving for Diagon Alley in 15 minutes everyone." Hermione announced after getting bored of Harry's unresponsiveness.

"Diagon Alley?" Harry asked Mrs Granger, confused.

"We're going to look for the wedding attire, dear. Do you have to get new dress robes as well?"

Harry nodded.

"Hurry and eat, we don't want to be caught in the mid-morning rush. It's terribly crowded in Diagon this time of year. It's the marriage season you know."

Harry nodded and proceeded to shovel as much food as he could into his mouth. Hermione caught sight of him.

"Harry, don't eat so fast. It's disgusting!" she exclaimed.

Harry swallowed his mouthful.

"Sorry." he said indifferently, looking pointedly at Ron who was stuffing his face next to her. She ignored the look and cooed at Ron. Cooed at him! Harry turned away angrily. _How could she love that pig? _At least Harry never ate everything edible he saw as if he wouldn't see another dawn. Harry didn't feel hungry anymore, he retreated to his room. Hermione didn't notice until it was time to leave and he was keeping them back.

*At Diagon Alley*

The party of Grangers plus Harry and Ron walked into Madam Malkins' Robe store. Harry was one of the first people to get measured and fitted into his new Coal Black dress robes. Harry refused to wear any other colour, he was mourning the loss of his mate after all. Hermione was too distracted by the various sketches of wedding robes Madam Malkin had given her to notice the colour of the robes Harry had picked.

When he was back in the clothing he had entered the alley with he turned to Hermione and the sketches on the table in front of her. One of the robes caught his eye. It was modeled after a muggle dress. It was a white sleeveless, body hugging dress that flared out at the hip into a soft poof of satin that ended at the ankles. A belt of celtic design around the waist finished the beautiful look.

Harry took the sketch from the table.

"'Mione, this one is beautiful, it would look wonderful on you." Harry complimented.

Hermione glared at him, snatched the parchment from his hands and tore it into pieces, she didn't even look at it. Harry's shoulders drooped.

"Harry why don't you go do something else while we finish up here?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice.

Translation: Go away.

Harry sighed and left the stuffy robe shop. Finally, he could breath some fresh air without that monster around. _Why is she being so mean? It's not like I want her to be my mate, why can't she just be nice for once? _

Harry wandered around the Alley for a while, going into many of the stores to kill time so his mate wouldn't be angry with him for turning up too early. There was nothing in the bookstore that interested him, he admired the new racing broom in the Quidditch store for a while but eventually got bored and moved onto another shop. Harry found himself in a little jewel store tucked away in a corner of the street.

Glass cases lined the walls, they were filled with pretty jewelry on display; chains with pendants, bracelets, rings, ear-rings. There was even a glass case filled with gems that were shaped into mini sculptures by some type of magic.

"Can I help you sir?" the blonde-haired shopkeeper asked.

"No, thank you. I'm just browsing."

Harry went from display to display looking for something that would look good on his mate. Something caught him attention. It was a small rectangular shaped pendant made of glass, on the inside a flower was preserved by a spell.

"Excuse me, can I see this for a moment?" Harry asked the salesgirl.

"Sure." She open the case and gave him the pendent that was suspended on a silver chain. Harry held it up to the light and examined it.

"This is a cherry blossom?" Harry inquired.

"Yes sir."

"It's perfect, I'll take it."

Harry smiled happily as he exited the store clutching the velvet box tightly in his pocket.

He was just passing the Apothecary on his way back to the robe shop when his world started to sway. Harry leaned again the nearest wall, breathing deeply and hoping that this dizzy spell would pass soon. This had been happening quite often too him over the last few years.

Just as his vision was turning black Harry took a deep breath and froze. An intoxicating smell had caught his attention, it was a mix of herbs, chocolate, spice and a musky scent that Harry couldn't identify. It was familiar, Harry had noticed this aroma while he was at Hogwarts. He'd always wanted to find out who it belonged to. Harry turned curiously in the direction that the smell came from, it was coming from the Apothecary.

Harry's hand was on the door handle in seconds, he was turning the knob.

The bell above the door was ringing.

One step on the threshold.

Harry's heart was pounding so hard, he was surprised that it hadn't broken through his chest yet.

"Harry!"

He turned around, startled. It was Hermione. Harry sighed in frustration.

_Go away, I'm sick of seeing your face._

"Come on, we're leaving."

_Go without me, I want to see who that essence belongs too._

"Harry, come here now!" Hermione ordered sternly.

Harry looked back at the door. Harry was torn between the almost overwhelming urge to go in the Apothecary and the pain that was beginning to strengthen as he disobeyed Hermione. Harry was confused and irritated.

"Harry." There was a clear threat in her voice. Harry's Creature whined. Something was wrong here, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Lead the way." Harry said quietly and Hermione stalked off in a huff. Harry followed at a sedated pace, glancing back every once in a while. _What had just happened?_

It was late evening by the time the group of people got back to the Granger's house. They ate dinner quickly (the food was prepared by the chef) and retired to the living room.

Mrs. Granger went to bed early, she was tired after the day's excitement.

"Tomorrow is Aunt Jane's birthday." Gemma said excitedly. "Are we having a party for her?"

"Of course Gem! Oh, I can't wait! There'll be music and party food and presents!" Rachel squealed happily.

"And don't forget the booze! There won't be a single sober person in the room by the next morning." Chris joined in the planning.

"Children, I don't think Jane would like anything too fancy. How about a simple dinner party, with soft music and wine?" Jack, Hermione's father, asked.

Gemma nodded in agreement, Rachel pouted and Chris sulked. Thus was the beginning of a long and tiresome argument.

In the end it was decided that a small dinner party would be held the following evening. Ron and Hermione left for bed and Harry excused himself after an appropriate amount of time.

As Harry passed Hermione's room he fiddled with the small box in his coat pocket. Should he give it to her now? Harry stood in nervous contemplation for what seemed like hours but was in fact mere seconds.

Decision made, he knocked on the door. When no reply came he repeated his actions.

"Go Away!" Hermione shouted through the closed door. Harry shrugged non-concernedly, placed the velvet box outside her door and continued on his way.

He'd just walked into his room when the ache in his chest intensified into an unbearable bolt of pain that shocked his entire body. His knees buckled and Harry stumbled to the bed.

_What's going on?_

He collapsed as another wave of pain crashed into his body. On his way down his head smashed into one of the bedposts. Harry's Creature keened as the blood rushed out of the open gash on his head and the pain assaulted his body. Suddenly he knew, this was it, Hermione had given herself to Ron.

_But why am I not dead yet?_

The tears welled in Harry's eyes as his head throbbed and his vision darkened, he tried to get up but he was too weak. Harry hadn't had any physical contact with his mate today. He was having difficulty drawing breath.

_Hermione..._

A tear made it's way down Harry's face and his eyes slid closed.

_I'm trapped._

"Go Away!" Hermione's voice echoed in his head.

_Yes! I can leave._

Harry clenched his eyes and tried to thought of his mate kept shattering his thinking process. Harry gathered his magic and focused.

Pop! Harry disappeared from the Granger household.

_Save me._ This was Harry's last thought as he hit solid ground and lost his hold on consciousness.

TBC

**AN: Thank goodness I met my deadline. I hope you enjoyed the story. Drop me a review, they help feed my plot bunnies. **

**Tell me, what would you guys like to see in this story? And who do you think was in the Apothecary?**

**-Des **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovlies, I 'm rather greatful for your continued...support. Right, well, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Special thanks goes to loli-Ophelia-Potter, XxZessxX, Silvermane1 and HarryRemusSirius for the suggestions that helped shape this chapter. **

**Warning: I'm changing some things so Sev doesn't live at Spinners End anymore and Sev is a bit OOC. I tried writing him in character that's why this took so long but he's one stubborn bastard. But I love him anyway. **

**I think that's all I have to say, wait, I don't own Harry Potter or Severus Snape. *sobs***

**Enjoy!**

Severus's P.O.V.

Severus Snape was having a bad day. No, he was having a horrible day.

It had started the night before. He had been unable to fall asleep because he was being haunted. No, not really, but every time he closed his eyes he saw, once again, the emerald green eyes of his mate. His mate who had died two years ago. Severus remembered the day he had lost his mate like it had been yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Severus shot bolted upright in his bed, gasping for breath. He assessed his surroundings and deemed them clear of any foreign presences. So what had awoken him? _

_As soon as he thought this question he became aware of a pain encompassing his heart and the headache that threatened to overpower him. Severus would have smiled if not for the aches currently occupying his attention. His mate was coming into his inheritance and the walls Severus had built around his heart and mind were about to fall in order to allow his mate access to Severus's most treasured secrets and desires._

_Severus laid down and closed his eyes. He knew that, in the morning, he would be different; his emotions would be unlocked and he would be vulnerable until he met his mate and they finalized the bond. Severus didn't care. It would be worth it, his other half was worth it. He drifted into a peaceful sleep despite his numerous aches and pains._

_-Time Skip-_

_When Severus woke again, he was aware of the Change he had undergone. He felt light, as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart. Severus felt the bond connecting him with his mate and smiled for the first time in 20 years. His mate was finally here, he would be whole at last._

_After breakfast and grooming he would search for his mate, Severus decided._

_-Time Skip Again-_

_Severus was just about to leave his quarters, his hand was reaching for the doorknob, a piercing pain shot through his heart._ _**What's going on? The Change has already occurred! What is this pain?! **_

_Severus gasped as a bolt of lightning raced through his body. Severus stumbled to his fireplace and grabbed the Floo powder. _

_"Prince Manor." Severus knew that only his parents could help him now._

_Another charge of electricity assaulted him and Severus fell to his knees and clenched his hand over his heart. One of the guards stationed near the fireplace took off to call his parents. They came running._

_"Son!"_

_"Sev, what's wrong?!"_

_"I...don't know...my mate...awakened last night...Changed already...Pain...Hurts..." Severus whimpered._

_Eileen and Toby exchanged worried looks._

_"What's happening?" Severus gasped._

_"Dear, did you meet your mate?" Eileen asked quickly._

_"No...I was...leaving...to find...him..." Severus panted._

_Toby gasped._

_"Severus, listen to me, I want you to look inside yourself, find the link you share with your mate. Have you found it?" Toby spoke urgently. Severus took a few seconds to follow his instructions. He nodded._

_"Follow it Severus, it should lead you to your mate."_

_Severus closed his eyes and concentrated, he found the spider-web-thin line that connected him to his Light. He followed for a distance hoping that he would reach his mate soon. Suddenly the only thing linking Severus to his other half broke with the sound of a pin dropping in absolute silence. Half of the thread disappeared, the piece leading to his mate._

_**No!**_ _Severus grasped at the thread and followed it to it's end._

_Bam! Severus ran head first into an invisible wall. He pounded on the wall and decided that it was too solid for his fists. Severus felt gently along the invisible barrier for some sort of weakness._

_Aha! Close to Severus' lifeline was a tiny tender spot. It was solidifying by the second. Severus pushed against it with all his strength. It wouldn't move but Severus was suddenly surrounded by a vision of someone lying face down in a pool of blood. Severus' heart dropped to his feet and a numbness threatened to drown him. It was a small boy with shaggy black hair, cat ears and a tail. This was his mate! Severus' heart stung. Severus ran to his small body and tried to lift him into his arms. His hands passed through the apparition and he grasped at thin air. At close range Severus could clearly see that his mate's body did not rise or fall with the intake of breath, and his ears and tail were limp. Severus reached his hand out again and his hand went through his mate, he looked around and tried to determine their location. Everything was dark, too dark._

_Severus was thrown forcefully back, on the other side of the wall. He pounded his fists against the barrier, trying to get through to his Light. He remained there, sobbing and wailing and making anguished noises that he would be ashamed of if he was still in his senses. His hands were crimson with blood, Severus didn't care, he was too far gone._

_-End Flashback-_

Severus had returned to awareness three days later. His parents hadn't questioned him and he hadn't told them but it seemed to him that they knew he had lost his mate. They gave him space and looked at him with sorrow in their eyes when they thought he wasn't looking.

Severus had mustered his last remaining strength and Occluded his emotions. This would not stop his inevitable demise but it would buy him some time. As a Dark Elf, without his Light to balance his Darkness he should have followed his mate quickly into death, Severus hadn't a clue what had kept him from his fate but could only assume that it was a consequence of the various promises he had to fulfill. He hoped to live to see the Dark Lord destroyed but it was unlikely. Everyday a little piece of Severus' heart crumbled with the absence of his mate. Severus wouldn't survive long without his other half to stabilize his magic which had grown more unpredictable with his Change.

Severus shivered and hugged himself to keep what little warmth his body possessed. It didn't help as he knew it wouldn't. That day his mate had...left, he had taken all of Severus' warmth with him. He had left Severus with an iciness that came from his bones, even in the hot summer months Severus was freezing and nothing would give him warmth save his mate's body. He tried to visualize him in the hopes that at least his image would elevate the iciness; emerald eyes, black fluffy hair, cat ears, tail...this was all he could see, it didn't help. Severus had always wondered how he knew his mate had green eyes after all he had never seen his mate's eyes. It confused him, he just knew.

Severus rubbed his arms uselessly and exhaled heavily. Severus' frame trembled. Being in the dark dungeons all day was not helping him, he decided, he needed a change of scenery. Perhaps he'd go back home but first he had to go to Diagon Alley to restock his potions ingredients store.

Severus dressed in his thickest clothing with about a dozen warming charms on them but still he shivered. He contemplated going to the Three Broomstick but decided that it was a bit to early to indulge in alcohol. He apparated into an alley besides a muggle cafe instead. Maybe some coffee would help.

After the first cup he realized it was only making him more chilly. Severus left quickly.

He wandered around Diagon Alley for some time, thinking that the sun might do him some good. It didn't, he could hardly feel the heat of its rays and it almost blinded him. It seemed as if the longer he stayed in the sunlight the weaker he became.

Finally, he went into the Apothecary to collect his precious potions ingredients. He was just browsing through the beetle eyes section when he felt it. The broken string that had once connected him to his mate gave a forceful tug. This had happened a few times before but each time Severus had been unable to detect the cause. He'd briefly considered the possibility that his mate might still be among the living but had discarded it just as quickly. Surely he would know if his mate was still out there somewhere, waiting for him.

Severus froze. The bell above the front door of the Apothecary chimed. Severus' breath stopped, any minute now the cause of his Golden Link tugging away from him would come through that door.

The door closed forcefully, Severus peaked out from behind the Beetle shelves and saw...nothing. There was no one there. Severus released his breath, sighing in disappointment. He went back to looking at the beetles until a thought occurred to him; whoever had been about to step through that door might still be outside.

Severus strode over to one of the windows and peered out into the street beyond. His shoulders sagged. Severus looked down the street, he could just barely see the backs of The Golden Trio making their way down the street. Severus' hand went to the surface of the window off its own accord. A deep longing filled his heart and Severus fought for control over his rapidly beating heart.

_He is not your mate Severus. Control yourself! Your mate was a Cait Sith, he had cat ears on his head and a tail firmly attached to his spine. Potter clearly has neither of these. Pull yourself together Severus!_

Severus all but whined in the Apothecary situated in Diagon Alley in broad daylight.

_Damn it Snape, it's Potter, son of your arch-nemesis! There is no way he'd be your mate! Even if he was, he'd reject you the moment he found out._

Severus clenched his hand into a fist at his side, set a scowl on his features and turned away sharply from the window. It was time to return home.

Time skip

Severus was walking down a muggle street away from the grocery store located there with a brown paper bag in his arms. It contained Severus' secret indulgences, his favorite comfort foods; Cherry Vanilla Ice Cream, Strawberry yogurt and his favorite milk drink. He figured that he would at least try to cheer himself up so that he wouldn't infect his family with his depression. He was just taking a long drink from his Vanilla Milk Drink, held in his free hand, and walking passed the entrance to an alley on his way back to his home. Severus froze.

He felt the sudden need to go through that alley. His head snapped in that direction. There was a flash of red hair and a slender body turning into the alley.

_Lily?!_

Severus rushed into the darkened space and tripped over something. Severus pushed himself up and looked around wildly. He gasped, his eyes caught on the broken body beside him.

"Oh Merlin!"

Crack! The wall concealing his mate from him broke. Severus could see his Golden Link connecting him to the injured creature before him. Severus crawled forward on his hands and knees, bag of goodies forgotten. Severus turned over his mate and nearly screamed.

"Potter?!"

TBC

**So, drop me a review. I have the first chapter of another Snarry fic finished, the plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let go until I wrote the story. Let me know if you'd like to read it and I'll post it this weekend. **

**Since I seem to do better with a deadline I'll set mine for next Friday. See you guys then ! :)**

**Also suggestions are welcome for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dears, thank you for the wonderful reviews; cara-tanaka, Silvermane1, misteeirene, Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter, megipegi, LoneWolfRage, loli-Ophelia-Potter,wolfcathope, Kutiepie1 and aoikit. XxZessxX you're absolutely wonderful.**

**I wish I owned Harry Potter or Sev but I don't. *pouts***

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_There's so much blood...Merlin, there's so much blood..._

Severus' gaze rested on the crimson liquid pouring down the side of...Harry's face. Severus panicked, he stood abruptly Harry cradled in his arms and teleported to his home.

"Bring the Healer to me." Severus ordered the nearest guard. The guard scurried away. Severus placed Harry gently on his bed and planted himself in a nearby chair.

It wasn't long before a short she-elf appeared. She seemed to be in her early twenties with brown eyes and equally as brown eyes.

"My Lord." She bowed respectfully.

"Tend to him, but beware he is my mate." Severus instructed. The warning was clear in his tone. _If you harm him, I will kill you. _

She nodded and bustled around the bed in a hurried frenzy.

Severus sat, deep in thought._ How could Potter be my mate? Was he always my mate?...Yes, the similarities were too much to be a cast aside as irrelevant. Black hair, Cait Sith, Potter's birthday is in July so he would have turned thirteen two summers ago he'd have come into his inheritance then, emerald eyes that have haunted my dreams and my waking hours...So he has been my mate all along...so why did his half of the bond shut me out? Unless...no, he did not reject me, that would not explain the vision I received...Merlin, my head aches...I'll have to get some answers from Harry when he's well enough..._

"My Lord." Severus almost jumped out of his skin.

"How is he?" Severus asked voice dripping with concern.

"I've healed everything I could, the state of his mind I cannot determine until he has awakened. I shall return to assess him tomorrow morning. Stay close to him, he will heal faster if you are near him. Excuse me." She bowed politely and left.

Severus changed into his sleep wear quickly and made his way to the bed. He contemplated for several minutes whether he should change Harry's clothing or not. In the end, he decided to put him into a clean nightshirt and he spent several awkward minutes trying to avoid looking at his mate's body too much as he stripped him. It would be rude to gaze upon his other half while the other was still unaware of their link. Finally, Severus settled beside his mate's body, he sighed in relief. At last, the coldness that had gripped him two years ago was beginning to melt and Severus was being left exposed again. At least this time his mate was next to him, where no harm could reach.

With his mate's hand held tightly in his Severus fell asleep easily for the first time in a long time, despite the many questions that had plagued him earlier. There would be time to deal with them tomorrow.

The Next Morning (Harry's P.O.V.)

Harry stirred, blinking his eyes sleepily and tried to stretch his arms as he normally did but found that they were trapped at his side. His ears twitched as he detected a steady pounding sound close to him and he discovered that one of his ears was also trapped and he was moving up and down rhythmically. Harry looked up quickly and squeaked.

"Professor Snape!" He struggled to get out of the arms holding him to the solid chest. The closed eyelids snapped open and confused onyx eyes fixed upon Harry's face. After a moment the arms withdrew from around his waist.

"Sorry." Snape mumbled and rolled over so that his back was facing Harry.

_Huh? What the...Am I in some alternate universe or something? What is he apologizing for? What is he even doing in my bed?_

"Well? Aren't you going to the bathroom or something?" Snape murmured.

"What? No."

"Hmmm..."

"Professor?"

"Give me a minute Potter, I have to wake up properly." Snape said in a stronger voice.

Harry remained silent and stared at his Professor's back. He had a really nice back, Harry decided after studying the way Snape's T-shirt fell around his body. Harry suddenly had the urge to snuggle against the man's back. Harry had just given in to the need to be closer to the older man when Snape turned over to face him. Harry ended up with a face full of Snape's chest instead. Snape stiffened for a moment before he hugged Harry closer and ran his hand through Harry's hair.

_So warm..._

Harry's cheeks grew hot but he stayed enveloped in the older man's embrace. A finger brushed his ear and Harry made a deep rumbling noise, after a moment he realized that he was purring.

Snape made a small noise that sounded as if he was laughing silently. Harry stopped purring and looked up at his professor, the man had a small smile playing at his lips, his eyes filled with warmth. A moment later his face became serious again and he sat up. Not wanting to lose his cuddling partner Harry hugged his waist, his face buried in Snape's stomach.

"Pot-Harry, can you tell me who did this to you?"

"Did what?"

"Hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"When I found you, you were near death Harry. Can you tell me what happened?" Snape's voice was filled with concern.

Harry thought about it but he could not remember anything. Harry shook his head.

"I...can't remember." He whispered.

Snape gasped in shock and pulled Harry up so he could see his face.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Harry cringed at the loud volume of his voice, his ears flattened against his hair.

"I'm sorry...I can't remember." Harry said quietly, his eyes wide and vulnerable looking, he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"What...What is the last thing you remember?" Snape frowned, softening his tone slightly.

Harry hesitated, _would Snape punish me for doing accidental magic?_

"Ummm...I...blew up my aunt and ...ran away?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

Snape's mouth fell open. Harry tilted his head cutely, his ears twitched and his tail curled slightly. He was the picture of innocence.

"Harry...how old are you?" Snape asked cautiously.

"I'm thirteen, I think." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Snape sighed and placed his face in his palm.

"What am I going to do with you, Harry?" He sounded tired.

**TBC**

**So what do you think? Can you guess what will happen next? Review and feed my bunnies.**

**So, do any of you guys watch anime? Have you seen Brothers Conflict? Which brother is your favorite? **


End file.
